Blair Waldorf's Day Off
by clair9906
Summary: Post 2x19. With Yale out of the picture, Blair drops her prim and perfect facade and with the help of Carter tries to be a more spontaneous and wild Blair. How does this turn out? B/C


So this is how I imagine the next few episodes to play out. It is based on spoilers aired by CW. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't anything.

---

Blair Waldorf's Day Off:

---

Serena walked up the steps of Constance St. Judes cell phone in hand preparing to deposit into one of the little black bags Ms. Carr had _kindly_ suggested to Headmistress Queller. Even though Ms. Carr had left, her black bags still remained. She added herself to the line of grumbling students leading up to the cell phone check. Fortunately, she would have her phone for another 2 minutes as it started buzzing. She stepped out of the line to check it.

_Blair_.

Where was she anyway?

"Hey B what's up? Where are you anyway?"

"Come to 49th and 5th?"

"Why? What are you doing? Blair are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She snapped "Just get here."

"Ok see you in 10." Serena said rolling her eyes. She snapped the phone shut and threw it in her bag… just as the bell rang.

"Ms. Van Der Woodsen? Just where do you think you're going?" the shrill voice of Ms Queller echoed behind her.

"I felt like I was going to be sick and the bell hadn't rung yet so I was going to catch a cab home." Serena visibly clenched her teeth and put on her best sick face. Apparently, for as much of a stickler as the headmistress was, she didn't catch Serena's lie.

"Fine." She said. "But call us when you reach home."

"Thanks." Serena mumbled, "I will." She walked to the curb waving down a taxi wondering how she had just gotten away with that. The thought flew out of her mind when she closed the cab door. "49th and 5th."

---

Serena climbed out of the cab less than 10 minutes later and walked over to the red pea coat standing by Saks 5th Ave. "B so what's up? What was so urgent?"

"Well Serena, I have decided that after 17,030 hours of school I deserve a day off and I know that Serena van der Woodsen is the last person to complain so I thought we could spend the day together!" she said ending with an eerily cheery smile. It was so un-Blair-like that it almost looked normal. Blair _was _after all over the top.

"Ohh kay? What's with the sudden change of heart B?" Serena said skeptically. This was Blair after all. She was probably just doing her normal build up talk. She would never actually go through with it.

"Why not? I mean you took off like most of freshman and sophomore year. Nate regularly skips to go get high with Chuck and don't even get me started on Chuck. I don't even know how he's alive still. I mean the boy's main source of hydration is Single Malt Whisky. And that _de_hydrates you! Serena –"

"Ok I get it. What do you want to do first?" Serena cut it before Blair could continue on her rant.

"_Well_, I really want to go shopping. Chanel is right up here. First stop on our list!" Blair was walking away before Serena could even stop her. This was going to be an interesting day.

---

Chuck Bass walked to his fourth period class shuffling his feet as he walked. It wasn't something he normally did, shuffle, but today as his first official day back in almost two months with no one to talk to, it was slightly depressing. He had gotten out of the play last month and because it was really all the senior class worried about (classes were not at the top of the list now that everyone had been accepted to college by now), he hadn't bothered to come and instead was learning the ropes at Bass Industries.

So here he was walking to calculus. Alone. Apparently Serena had gone home, and Nate was out on the Island for the next two days visiting his grandfather and Blair wasn't even a question. He was giving her space for now. He had royally screwed up after his father's funeral later to be rejected by her with certain finality in her voice. So hence giving her space.

That didn't change the fact that he was working on being more responsible. For her. She was all he could think about for the last month. He had worked on giving up scotch as his emotional crutch and well as the last of the bimbos he had been sleeping with (which had in fact decreased significantly to begin with since the Hamptons). She deserved better. So he was working on being better.

He sat down in his seat in Calculus and opened his notebook when a tiny buzz from his pocket interrupted his thoughts.

**C-**

**B's gone completely insane! Need you asap. Talk some sense into her maybe?**

**-S**

He texted her back quickly

**Can't. In class.**

**-C**

He was staying away from her if it was the last thing he did. He mentally noted another two weeks before he would start trying to repair the damage with her. There wasn't a point in going anyway. She would just tell him to leave her alone. Besides, this was his first day back and he wanted to continue with his effort of being a better person.

He opened his book and started to listen to Mr. Fray.

---

Serena and Blair walked around their third store flipping through dresses and scarves.

"So B what's with the sudden change in priorities? I would never think you would willingly miss a day of school." Serena said looking the mirror putting on a hat.

"See? This is why I'm doing it. Because everyone think I'm miss prim and proper Blair Waldorf who is just _so_ perfect all the time and can't be spontaneous like the Serena van der Woodsens of the world." Blair said walking over a little looking at clutches and sunglasses.

Serena put p her hands in mock surrender. "Ok B. You're allowed to have you're day off. It was just a little spontaneous that's all."

"Well I am trying to be more spontaneous. I can't be perfect all the time." She picked up a pair of grown and maroon bug eye sunglasses putting them on. "With Carter's help I'm going to change that."

"Blair, I don't know if that's the best idea. It _is_ Carter after all. Let's be serious now." Serena said placing the hat down.

"Serena if you're going to be like this you should just go home." She picked up her bag. "Now are you coming or not?"

"Yes B."

"Ok lets go then."

"Blair you have to pay for those." Gesturing to the sunglasses.

"Well I want them and I'm not waiting on that line." Blair said looking over at the line of two people.

"Just wait there's only like two- no now one person on line. You can afford them. They're only 160 dollars."

"No I'm just going." She walked towards the door.

"Blair you have to pay for them."

"So call security!" she said walking out the door and down the street.

Serena stood glued to the floor before running out to catch up to her now shoplifting friend. She took out her phone as she ran texting Chuck as she went.

---

The rest of their day had gone without another major theft and they made their way back to Blair's penthouse. Walking across the foyer, Blair dropped her bags calling for Dorota to bring them up to her room and the two made their way to the couches in the living area.

However just as they sat down the elevator dinged and none other than Carter Baizen walked through the door causing Blair to bounce up from her spot on the couch to the foyer.

"Carter! How are you?"

"Good. Serena right?" he gestured towards Serena on the couch. He walked over and shook hands with her "Pleasure."

"Oh I'm sure." Serena mumbled.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked turning back to Blair.

"Oh no." she said stepping in front of Carter. "Serena was actually just leaving. Right S?" she raised her eyebrowns. _Please? _ She mouthed.

"Oh yes. I'm actually pretty tired. Long day of shopping and all." Serena said standing up. "Can I just talk to you for a second Blair?"

"Sure. Carter you can sit down I'll be right back." Blair walked to the elevator with Serena. "What are you _doing_ S?" she hissed.

"No Blair. The question is what are _you_ doing?" Serena spoke back.

"_I_ am hanging out with my friend Carter." Blair said glaring.

"Fine. Just be careful B." Serena said softly. "I'm worried about you."

"There's nothing to be worried about S. I'm fine." Blair said "But thank you."

Serena stepped into the elevator. "See ya later Blair."

---

Serena had gone to school the next two days not hearing a thing from Blair. She hadn't shown up to school again but apparently had called in sick with a bad stomach virus according to Molly one of Blair's freshman of the steps who also helped in the front office during study halls.

Serena walked to Chuck's locker. She had said something to him the other day but he had brushed it off.

"Chuck." He ignored her. "Chuck." Again ignored her. So she closed his locker and repeated "Chuck."

"What?" He drawled "If this is about your bff. I'm not in the mood."

"But it's Blair Chuck. She might listen to you!"

"No. She made it perfectly clear she didn't want to see me." Chuck said reopening his locker.

"Seriously she's not ok. She's shoplifting," Chuck looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "skipping school, hanging out with Carter-"

"What?"

"Hanging out with Carter?" Serena supplied.

"I'll go over after school." He said closing the locker again.

"Thanks Chuck."

---

Chuck stood in the Waldorf penthouse elevator. He could only think about when Blair had rejected him for what seemed like the last time. The elevator ride thankfully didn't last long and Chuck stepped out to see Blair sitting on the couch in the living room. She was sitting in her slip reading a magazine munching on what looked like grapes. She looked up however when their eyes met, she quickly looked down. Then back up a different look in her eyes.

"I'm guessing Serena sent you?" she asked casually.

"No." he said. A little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone. "It isn't like you to miss school lie this. I was… worried."

"Well I don't see why. I was under the impression we weren't really friends and you're certainly not my boyfriend." She said a hint of venom in her voice. "And you _care._"

Carter chose that moment to walk in from the kitchen. "Oh Carter! You remember Chuck right?"

"What are you doing with this loser Blair?"

"Excuse me!. Carter is my friend." She said her voice raising and she spoke. Carter came behind her and kissed her neck. "More of a friend that you were." She whispered.

Chucked backed away. "I don't know why I came." He kept backing up "Sorry." He turned and walked towards the elevator anger crossing his face.

Carter continues his was down her neck as Chuck walked away but Blair barely realized. Her eyes were glued to Chuck's retreating form. If only he turned around.

She quickly hardened her expression though. Now was not the time for regrets. She had to get rid of the old Blair. This was the only way to do it.

---

R&R


End file.
